Whispers of Madness
by CodexVampire
Summary: This is the story of a young Slytherin boy who feels ostracized by his peers and becomes a hero, only to lose his hero status once he does the unthinkable... he begins dating one of Gryffindor's very own Potter kids. Will he abandon his romance to regain the respect of his peers or will he continuously end up the source of rumors? Slash James Potter/OC: Aedon Crawford


It wasn't that Aedon despised the Potter kid, he didn't exactly know him. They'd spent the last six years pretty much ignoring each other, because Aedon was one of the few Slytherin who wasn't anti-Potter. He was anti-Potter relationships, however. All the little witches and wizards that dated a Potter instantly changed. They all thought they were perfect and could get away with anything because try were dating one of the most famous of wizarding world's families' kids.

Aedon sighed slightly when he realized he'd have to pair up with a Gryffindor, not that he truly minded, but the other Slytherin's needed to hear him make a small complaint, otherwise they'd ridicule him the way most of them had for the past six years. Who was it that got paired with him? None other than James Potter. He tried to avoid the other boy's gaze for the majority of the Potions class hour, knowing that they'd be forced to actually speak in Defense Against the Dark Arts the following day.

The day had progressed fairly fast immediately after the Potions class, which normally ticked by fast for Aedon, it was one if his favorite subjects. He sighed slightly then sat quietly on the edge of his bed. He'd not sent an owl home since before Christmas and he knew that his mother was probably fuming, which had always freaked his muggle father out since she was a half-Veela, half-wizard. She never turned into the harpy-like thing that his grandmother turned into, but she was still scary when she was angry. He knew the following day he'd have to write her that letter and send it off, but that night he had a more pressing matter on his mind.

The next morning he's be dueling James Potter. He'd seen what James could do and to be honest, he wasn't exactly sure he'd be able to best the other boy. However, he was a Slytherin and what were Slytherins if not cunning? Aedon had been practicing with a few unspoken spells recently, most of them defensive but a few of them were attack spells, like stupefy and expelliarmus.

Aedon gripped at his nose and then smiled at himself. He was being stupid. He realized he needed to just man up and ignore James' magical prowess and fight a though he were to be killed by an enemy wizard. However, unlike most Slytherins, he would play fair and only use verbal spells, which was one thing he hoped that James would do as well, though he figured that considering the other boy was in the "noble" house that he would.

He slept that night dreaming of achieving a victory over James, much to the pleasure of his fellow sixth year Slytherins. The next morning he sighed with anticipation, not that he was actually deluded enough to believe that James was going to lose, but the thought of the other Slytherins finally accepting him was enough to make him hope he'd win.

He slipped quietly into the Defense classroom, after a brief conversation with the only real friend he'd made in the entire school, a young woman in the Hufflepuff House by the name of Kiera. She'd heard of the duel from a

Gryffindor she knew and had wished him luck.

The first duel of the day was his and James'. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but at the same time he had that anticipation that every young witch and wizard got when they were to do a duel. Once the class began, Professor Gallus, the one who was teaching the D.A.D.A. class that year, ordered that both James and Aedon take their positions on the make shift stage that he'd prepared for the dueling class.

Aedon brushed his silvery blond hair from his electric blue eyes and held his wand at the ready. His wand was a bit unusual, especially in Britain, it was an 11" Pine wand made with Veela hair. The hair had been donated from his great-grandmother, who seemed to like him more than she liked anyone else in the family.

He stared at his opponent and gave James a sly smirk. "I must admit, I'm slightly looking forward to this. I have no delusions that I'm going to win, but I'm curious to see exactly how strong the Potter/Weasley magic flows through your veins."

James smiled slightly, his arrogance was almost palpable. "I don't really know how strong your magic is, but I'll squash you like a bug."

Aedon laughed softly. "Oh, will you now? Just for that comment, I guarantee you I'm not holding back."

It was James' turn to smirk. "See to it that you don't. I like a challenge."

"Enough you two. Get ready to battle." The slightly meek voice that belonged to the professor spoke up. Both of the boys took their own preferred stance and between them passed a silent vow that each would crush the other underfoot. "BEGIN!"

"Stupefy!" James bellowed, loudly. A bolt of red light sparked at the tip of his wand and hurled right towards Aedon.

Aedon quietly flicked his wand upwards and muttered a soft, "Protego." The red bolt stopped midair and disappeared.

The next five minutes were spent with James getting frustrated as he went on the offensive. Aedon's slightly cocky smile aggravated him. His eyes burned with a fire that Aedon had never seen out of anyone before, but he wasn't about to back down and let James defeat him.

James huffed and lowered his wand slightly. Aedon's grin widened as he pointed his wand straight at the other boy's hand. "Expelliarmus!" He very nearly screamed as a scarlet light exploded from the tip of his wand and then James' wand went flying across the room and slammed into the wall.

There were a few moments of silence before the other Slytherins in the room erupted in applause, all of them screaming and cheering that they'd had one victory. Aedon frowned slightly at the smirk on James' face. Something didn't exactly seem right, had the other boy lost on purpose? Aedon wasn't exactly sure, but the grin on James' face seemed to say that he had.

The rest of the day was relatively quiet, save for the Slytherins that treated Aedon as a hero for defeating James Potter. For some reason, Aedon just wasn't as satisfied as what he felt he should have been, something was definitely going on, he just wasn't sure what… but he was more than determined to discover what it was.


End file.
